A Milestone
by TT-5
Summary: Foyle Flashback. 1920 Andrew manages to turn an ordinary afternoon into a memorable one for his parents.


A/N: Full disclaimer: not only do I not own any of the characters I have also not been around any children of this age in a long time so apologies in advance if I get something wrong. Please let me know what you think

1920

Police Constable Christopher Foyle was happy to be off duty, because it meant he could finally get back to his wife and son.

Andrew was 7 months old and seemed to change every day, especially in those hours that his father had to spend away from him, trying to keep the peace here at home just as he had spent the past four years fighting for peace in France.

Foyle shuddered as the memories of the battlefield, still so fresh, tried to crowd his mind. He swallowed hard and made a determined effort to push them away and focus instead on happier times. Like the day that Andrew was born.

It was one of his happiest memories; he hadn't known it was possible to feel so many things at once. Such an overpowering mixture of love, joy and protectiveness had filled him as he held his son for the first time that he had been unable to stop the tears that slipped down his checks as he looked at Rose and said the only word he could think of, "perfect."

And he knew in his heart it was true, never in his life had he held anything more perfect then the infant in his arms. At that moment he realized he would go through all the hell of war again if it would keep this darling little boy whom he loved with all his heart safe.

The memories had successfully pushed away the roar of the guns and Foyle was smiling as he quickly climbed the steps to his house. Eager, as he always was, to be home with his family.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Andrew if he were asleep but the happy babble that met his ears as soon he stepped inside indicated that was not the case. He paused to take in the scene in the living room, Rosalind was sketching quietly on the settee while Andrew lay on the floor on his blanket, happily playing with his toes and babbling to himself. Foyle smiled and quickly removing his hat and coat and went to join his family.

Rosalind looked up with a smile as he came in, "hello Christopher"

He leant down to kiss her, "hello my love, how was your day?"

"Oh fine, went to the shops, had tea with Susan and I've just started a new sketch, what do you think?"

She turned her sketchbook so Foyle could see the half finished sketch of the view from their living room window. "Beautiful just like you"

She coloured prettily at the compliment as she always did, "oh Christopher" he just smiled and squeezed her hand before turning his attention to their son; scooping him up off the carpet and setting him on his knee.

"And what about you young man, what did you do today?" Andrew smiled widely and began to babble happily, clearly pleased to be included in the conversation.

His parents smiled at him fondly, "he had a good day, even went down for his nap without too much fuss. Although that might mean he'll be hard to get down tonight."

"Maybe we should take a walk after supper then, would you like that Andrew?" Andrew smiled before turning his attention to the buttons on his father's tunic as his parents' conversation slowly drifting to other topics.

Once he had determined that it was impossible to remove the pretty gold buttons Andrew grew bored and whined his displeasure. Foyle bounced him absentmindedly on his knee still focusing on what Rosalind was saying about the parish meeting she would be attending on Saturday.

Usually the motion was enough to soothe Andrew but not today, the little boy wanted his father's attention. He began to babble again but his parents paid him no mind accustomed to the meaningless chatter that now frequently arose from their son. Andrew frowned and brought a little hand up to his father's chest, "abga, ga, da"

The last word had the desired effect as both his parents stopped speaking and looked at him. Andrew smiled happily. Foyle glanced at Rosalind and then back at Andrew "What did you say Andrew?"

"Da" the little boy repeated patting Foyle's chest with his small hand. Foyle looked at Rosalind a massive smile breaking out over his face, "Rose he just…"

"Just called you Da. Oh what a clever little boy you are!" Rosalind swept Andrew up into a hug raining soft kisses on his curls, while Foyle just grinned, his heart bursting with pride and love.

Andrew beamed thrilled to be receiving the attention he had been seeking and then laughed with delight when Foyle tossed him gently in the air.

A little voice saying Da and the sounds of laughter filled the Foyle house right up until teatime.

The End


End file.
